My Happy Ending
by Nesi Cullen
Summary: Everyone in my pack swore that imprinting was wonderful and my imprint would fall head over heels in love with me. Boy, were they wrong! My imprint hates my guts and I can't for the life of me figure out why. Follow Seth in his new adventures of love and rejection in this new and improved romcom. Post Breaking Dawn SethxOC
1. Party drama

**A/N: Alright here we go. I know haven't updated in millennium and it's my entire fault and I'm a terrible person, I know. So, I obviously had to come up with a new game plan. I have my own personal laptop now, so this is going to be a lot easier, now I just have to motivate my lazy keister to write. So I was reading over my story and it was absolutely cringing worthy. It was choppy and a lot of things didn't make sense to me. So I am deciding to re-write the entire thing. I hope this is better than the first one. Please tell me what you think in the review. Also I would really like a Beta, so if you are interested, please P.M me. Thank-you**

**Seth's P.O.V**

"_Talking to the moooon,_" Bruno Mars rang out from my phone.

"Yes, Alice," I answered.

"Everything's is ready, you can come back now," she chirped on the other line.

"Kay, we'll be there," I told her.

"Guys, they're ready," I called them from downstairs.

I turned to Ryan, "Can you turn off the game?"

He nodded, "I can't wait to get there, and I'm starving!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Me too," I agreed with him.

"I heard Alice talking to the caterer about cream cheese puffs; you know how much I love cream cheese puffs." Ryan grinned.

"I heard there was gonna be a chocolate fountain," I smiled, my mouth already starting to water.

"We're ready," Leah declared as her and Todd came down the stairs.

"Mom, Charlie! It's time to go!" Leah called towards the kitchen. We locked up Mom and Charlie's house before leaving to the house for the party.

Hi, in case you were wondering, my name is Seth Clearwater. I am technically fifteen/ twenty years old. You see I'm kind of a werewolf or a shifter, whatever you want to call it. Either way, I'm frozen in time and will always be fifteen. I belong to the Quileute pack. Although, I'm pretty sure we're the only pack of shifters in existence, but still you never know. I live in Forks, Washington. It's a quaint, little cozy town of the Olympic Peninsula; we're about two hundred miles north of Seattle. It rains a lot here, and I do mean a lot. I live with my sister, her boyfriend, his brother and my best friend, the rest of the pack and my alpha, their imprints, eight vampires, and a half vampire. And my hobbies include video games and playing guitar.

We're going to a birthday party for Renesmee Cullen, my personal good friend, the half vampire I mentioned earlier, and the imprint of my alpha. She's turning_ sixteen_ this year, even though it's more like five. Everyone is going to be there, the pack, their imprints, her family, and her friends from school. They are really going all out, and when I mean _them_, I mean Alice. She got a professional catering business for the food, she bought the decorations from a wedding company, and she hired a professional band. It might've as well been on MTV.

I'm driving my trusty Ford Jeep with Ryan and Todd is taking Leah, Mom, and Charlie in his Navigator. Did I mention how much I love my Jeep? It's an all-terrain and convertible. It's got a nice forest green color and leather beige interior. It was a fixer up Jake helped me restore. It has the latest engine and a really sweet stereo system. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. Alice kicked everyone out of the house to get everything ready. Like I said earlier, we all live there; you know the pack and the Cullens, together.

At first it was just Jake, Leah, and I. Jake started living there, because he couldn't _stand to be away from his precious imprint_. And when Charlie and Mom had sold both their homes and moved in together in a new house, Leah and I did not want to stick around with the happy couple, so the Cullens graciously opened their home. Then, the entire pack joined back together with Jake as the Alpha. It was going to be harder to run a pack between the reservation and Forks, so we all agreed that the rest of the pack would move in. We are very close knit.

We finally got there after fifteen minutes and parked in the garage, but we had to use the front entrance per Alice's orders.

"Hey guys," Jake smiled.

"Hey Jake," I smiled back.

"Get outta my way! I'm hungry!" Leah declared as she dragged Todd along moving between Jake and me.

Leah Clearwater is my older sister; she's a tad bit abrasive. She's been this way for a while. A certain series of tragic events have led up to this. She is however considerably much happier since she imprinted on Todd. We're still puzzled on how she got an imprint to this day, according to Sam's imprinting theory, she's a genetic dead-end, making it impossible to imprint, but she's happy and as her brother, there's nothing more I can ask for.

"Leah, I see you've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, as usual" Paul teased her. Leah growled and flipped him off.

"And what's your excuse Paul?" Todd jibed back.

When I pictured Leah's imprint, I thought he'd be some whiny submissive. He'd be real sensitive and Leah would run him over. But alas, I was wrong. He has a personality similar to hers. He's real sarcastic and narcissistic. He's just a lot calmer than she is. Surprisingly enough, Leah lets him wear the pants in their relationship.

Paul flipped him off.

"Tsk, tsk, Paul, why do you have to resort to immature, Neanderthal gestures?"

"You know what Todd, you can go fu..." Paul started before Quil and Claire came in the room and Quil quirked a brow at him.

"You know Paul, it really would be a shame if you had to put another buck in the swear jar." Quil shook his head.

Paul rolled his eyes before stalking off back to Rachel, his fiancé and imprint. Rachel patted his head and kissed his cheek, shaking her head at his antics.

Leah smiled at Todd and gave him a kiss, giggling like a little school girl.

Someone get me a barf bag. That's one huge change imprinting made to her. She got a hell of a lot more girly. She wears make-up, jewelry, and she actually puts effort in how she dresses now.

Anyway, new subject before I really barf thinking about it. Oh there's Brady. Good. "Oh hey Brady, come over here." I called to one my best friends. Brady just imprinted and this is the first time we get to meet her, along with her sister who is also good friends with Nessie. They just moved here from Florida this summer.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Jake greeted them.

"It's going." Brady softly stated. Brady was not a man of many words, more-so actions.

"So, this is Laura, we've heard a lot about you." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," she stated softly. Apparently, she and Brady have similar personalities as well.

"Yeah, so this is Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black, Jacob is my Alpha. Seth, Jacob; you already know about Laura, but this is her sister, Kaylie Barnes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Kaylie beamed at us. She's nothing like her sister.

"Attention, attention everyone, It is time for the entrance of the birthday girl!" Alice called out into the room.

Nessie entered with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't that much like her mother. She was actually more like Alice and Jake. Those were the people she spent the most time with, post Volturi not-war. She was very happy and really over-dramatic. She loved parties; she even helped Alice plan it. She still had a slight aversion to fashion though. And she loved music just like her dad. She could play several instruments and was in the all-state orchestra. She walked down the stairs with as much elegance as any half-vampire can have, she had on a lot of body glitter and of course, her make-up was flawless to complement the purple, strapless party dress she wore.

"Thanks everyone so much for coming to my birthday and I hope you all have a great time!" Nessie beamed at the crowd.

MTV for sure

Well, time to eat, I'm starving, but then again, when am I not hungry?

Ryan was flirting with Kaylie before I dragged him over to the food table. "Dude, I was about to get her number." Ryan whined at me.

"I don't think Laura will appreciate you trying to get a quick lay out of her younger sister, and in turn, neither will Brady." I chided him.

Ryan rolled his eyes before ignoring me and getting a whole bunch of hors d'oeuvres to pile on his plate. You see Ryan is my absolute best friend, and as his friend, I feel it is my duty to tell him when he is doing something stupid. There are many times that I have to fulfill this duty. Have you ever met one of those people that are super book smart but dumb as a rock, common sense wise. Well that's Ryan for you. Ryan has a photographic memory, He's only seventeen but he is already about to start his sophomore year in college. He could tell you facts word for word out of the history book. He has the entire "Gettysburg Address" memorized as if it were the "Pledge of Allegiance". He can do Calculus and Stats as if it is Kindergarten math. It is ridiculous how smart and dumb he is at the same time.

Ryan and I have known each other for a little over a year now. Ryan is Todd's younger brother. We met them when they came to La Push from New Jersey to learn more about their culture. They got a little bit more than they bargained for when they became wolves and learned more about the Quileute culture than they really wanted to. Their parents ran away from the reservation when they graduated high school and eloped. They went to college together and became engineers and had two of the smartest kids in the country. Todd is also super smart. He skipped the fifth, sixth, ninth, tenth, and the first two years of college. He has a doctorate degree in Organic Chemistry and he is only twenty-three. Long story short, we got two new additions to our pack and the first two-way imprint recorded in Quileute history.

Collin whizzed past me to stuff himself in hors d' oeuvres as well.

"Collin, did you see Brady's imprint's sister? That girl is fine!" Ryan smirked

Collin rolled his eyes before taking a glance at her and his gaze stayed locked on her.

I guffawed, it was a huge coincidence. Brady and Collin have been best friends since they were born and they imprinted on a pair of sisters. It was super funny to me.

Everyone turned to me to see what the loud noise was, and then the pack and the Cullens looked at Collin and looked at Kaylie, then Collin then Kaylie.

"Well, I guess Collin thought she was really fine didn't he?" Ryan muttered to himself.

The human friends of Nessie were really confused so she distracted them with an impromptu dance party, urging the band to put on some club-electro type music.

Collin slowly approached her and struck up a conversation and thus, another imprint is born! Oh dear God, help us all.

I use to think imprinting was the coolest thing ever, but I have matured since then. Most of the people in the pack opposed to imprinting were typically very hostile and rude to the imprint, but I'm still polite to all of them because all those people ended up eating their words when they became just as disgusting and infatuated as the people they ridiculed. I don't like how your free will is just taken from you, like that. You don't get a say on who you imprint on, not to mention once you have imprinted, you lose all of your common sense. It can get real sickening sometimes. They act all lovey dovey right in front of your face. They are not at all aware of anything else but that one person, and don't realize how uncomfortable it makes others. When nine, excuse me, now ten of your pack members are imprinted, it's almost like they are purposely trying to rub it in your face that you haven't found your imprint yet. I think I came to this revelation after Embry imprinted on Lily. The lovey doveyness was everywhere I looked. The only refreshing relationship is Quil and Claire; Claire is only eight years old, so Quil is like a big brother to her. Other than that, I'm dealing with Sam and Emily declaring their vows of love to each other and cooing over their unborn twin boys, Jared and Kim giving each other googley eyes at every turn, Paul and Rachel giving each other what they think are sly, seductive looks which is usually followed by noisy, disturbing sex, Embry whispering really nasty things in Lily's ear and her blushing all the time before they act out Embry's sick fantasies, Jacob and Nessie making countless plans to go out in the forest and do the deed without Edward knowing about it, and finally Todd and Leah practically having sex in front of everyone, every chance they get. Once Brady and Collin get settled in with their imprints, I can only imagine how bad it's going to be. Trust me, I've been inside Collin's head, it's not a PG rated place. Whoever said having the best hearing in the pack was a gift, was telling a big, fat lie.

The party was pretty good, nothing extraordinary happened after Collin imprinted.

Nessie was very pleased with the presents she got. Of course her parents got her a really nice car, a 2012 Mercedes Benz. Jake got her charm bracelet with her name engraved and some heart-felt inscription in it. It was an overall pleasant event.

The guest had left an hour ago, the house was already cleaned up, and we were all just lounging around in the living room when out of nowhere, Alice gasped.

She went into that trance-like state for a few seconds. Oh crap, I hope it's not something really bad. I don't feel like any drama.

"The Volturi are coming, now, in an hour."

Oh well, so much for that wish. The wolves growled, there was no way any of their imprints were going to be harmed. Luckily, for Brady and Collin, their imprints went home. But the others were on edge.

"Leah, take the other girls to the Reservation, and stay there in wolf form, until I tell you otherwise," our Alpha commanded his beta.

All the girls except Nessie quickly packed an over-night bag before quickly getting into Todd's car.

"What do they want?" Edward asked Alice.

"A girl." Alice cryptically replied.

"Which girl?" Jasper asked.

"A girl that's not here," Alice once again, gave a vague answer.

"Well, why are they coming here?" Sam demanded.

"Because they think we have her," Alice stated simply.

"Great, so all we need to do is tell her we don't have her." Todd reasoned.

"There's no time to get anyone's help." Carlisle muttered.

"Where are they going?" Jake asked her.

"The same clearing as last time," Alice stated solemnly.

"Well, isn't that fun?" Embry muttered to himself.

"So, are we going there, is there going to be a fight?" Emmett fired questions at Alice

"No, I don't think so; Aro doesn't want to fight, yet." Alice said as she stared into space.

"So we're going there now?" Jasper asked, looking towards Carlisle.

"I suppose so." Carlisle sighed.

"Alright guys, let's move out." Jacob Alpha commanded us.

We all ran outside and simultaneously phased. The Cullens all came up beside us and we all moved towards that damned clearing.


	2. Volturi Visit

**Sorry, i had to post this again, i noticed some major typos that had to be fixed. Once again, please review and tell me if you like it or not, please tell me how I can make this story better.**

Seth's P.O.V

We got to the clearing and we had to wait for them to arrive. It was nerve-wracking; we were like sitting ducks at this point. We were waiting for the unknown; there was a very real possibility that we wouldn't be alive by the end of the day. I had only forty -five minutes to process all of this. The worst part is I don't even know why this is happening. Why are they coming here? What do they want; who do they want?

After a never ending, treacherous fifteen minutes, we finally saw the black coats just like we did five years ago. It's like the scene was repeating itself; all we were missing was the snow. They were uncannily slow; it's like they wanted to build the tension and anxiety. Of course Aro was at front and center in his fancy schmancy robes. So, it's eleven werewolves and eight and a half vampires against the Volturi and their guard. Great

_Oh so great _Embry added.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again; I see you didn't bring any of your friends this time." Aro smiled his sadistic grin with his airy voice. He reminded me of that transgender lobster looking villain from the _Powerpuff Girls._ And for the record, I only watched that show because Leah forced me to, despite the fact that she was a teenager at the time.

Ryan and Quil chuckled mentally.

_Guys, focus. We really might have to fight. _Jacob warned us.

"Aro, we haven't done anything wrong." Carlisle stated with the uttermost politeness for someone who is about to possibly rip that person's head off.

"No one said you've done anything wrong; yet," Aro smiled as if we were all really good friends and he was just teasing us.

I saw Emmett roll his eyes at Aro's stupid, sadistic antics.

"Well Carlisle, it seems that you have something I want. Where is she?" Aro asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Edward asked him, even though he knew who it was.

"Jenesia, where is she?" Aro asked, being straight-forward for once.

"We don't know who this Jenesia is." Esme answered.

"Is that so?" Aro asked in his whimsically dark manner.

"So Donald," Aro turned to a middle -aged looking vampire with the usual pale skin and blonde hair, "were you lying to me? Have we really wasted this entire trip all the way to America just for you to be wrong?"

"No sir," the red -eyed blonde stated simply as he held his head down."

"Then Cullens, it would appear to be you that are lying to me." Aro went off into space for a few moments. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners; I just remembered that it is dear Renesmee's birthday today, what is it; five years old. Edward, Bella, you must be so proud. You seemed to have reached your teenaged years physically. What a wonderful accomplishment! Oh I almost forgot! So, where is the girl?"

"We have never heard of her in our lives." Alice calmly stated.

Aro nodded to Jane.

Nessie crumpled to the floor in shrill screams.

_Oh Hell no! _Jake screamed in his head.

Sam and Paul had to hold Jake back from going to attack her, Emmett and Jasper had to hold Edward back, and Alice and Rosalie had to hold Bella back.

We as a pack were all growling at them. When you hurt any part of the pack, that included the imprints; we feel the all of the emotion of each pack member, so we all felt the immense pain and anger Jake had over seeing his imprint in that much pain.

Jane blinked and Nessie was free of the pain but she started crying, Jake rushed over and curled his massive wolf body around her.

"Aro, you can read any of our minds, we really don't know who she is!" Alice exclaimed across the clearing.

Aro speed up right in front of Alice; scaring the crap out of me, I didn't expect him to be that fast.

Alice reached out her hand and Aro took it and went off into space, like Alice does when she gets a vision. Aro turned back to his side, "Demetri, Felix, and Donald, come here." He beckoned to the select members of his guard. Each member sped at lightning fast speed towards our side. "So you did lie to me, Donald. Tsk tsk, don't you know it's a sin to lie?" Aro shook his head at the vampire as if he were a little boy who lied about a bad grade on a test or something.

Aro nodded at Felix and Demetri. They backed up a little bit and ripped Donald's head and arms off, before setting fire to the vampire. It was hard to watch them take an innocent life for no real reason, but a simple mistake.

"Well Carlisle, I'm sorry for having troubled you. I suppose we'll be on our way." Aro smiled and blew us all a kiss, because he's a freaking weirdo.

And just like that, the Volturi vanished, as if they were never here. We all let out breathes that we were holding. At least we all came out safe. I really wish this never ending drama with the Volturi would stop. I honestly wish that someone would just get rid of them. To think, that we almost lost our lives over a girl we don't even know. What do the Volturi want with her anyways?

_I guess we can go home now. _Sam stated.

We wolves all started heading for the house with Nessie on Jake's back, still crying.

_What the hell was that?_ Paul blurted out.

_A crazy, sadistic bastard, _Jake practically growled out.

_So we went through all of that anguish and worry of some chick no one has ever heard of? _Quil asked.

_Yes Quil, my imprint was senselessly harmed over some bitch I've never heard of in my life! _Jake growled again, with more rage.

_Jake man, I'm really sorry about what they did to Nessie, any one of us would have felt the same way if it was our imprint, but remember Aro is Looney tune. We've known that ever since we have come in contact with the Volturi._ Embry tried to calm him.

_How about we stop talking about it period?_ Jake quipped.

It was silence. We haven't seen Jake this pissed in a long time.

We all finally got to the house; we all phased back and put on our clothes. I walked straight to my room and took a well-deserved nap. I felt I needed it after all of the stress that everyone in the house had in the time span of an hour and a half. I slept all the way until dinner time.

When I got downstairs, the imprints were back and everyone was fixing their plates of Hamburger Helper, going in various directions to go and eat.

"Hey everyone, would be okay if we all sat at the table to eat tonight?" Carlisle requested.

Everyone mindlessly shuffled to the table and ate, except for the vampires of course. It was a pretty somber evening after what transpired a couple of hours ago.

We all ate and talked in our little groups. The mood in the room gradually got lighter, except for Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Nessie, it was going to take them a while to get over today. After a while, Carlisle cleared his throat, "I've given this a lot of thought, and all I can think of is that girl the Volturi want. What do they want with her? What has she done? I looked her up which the Volturi easily could have done, but they have an aversion to technology. She's a teenage girl living in Georgia with her parents and sister. She's human." Carlisle deadpanned.

That made me feel incredibly bad, she some innocent human, what could she have possibly done? Why would the Volturi go through all this trouble for one human?

"What do you mean she's human? What could the Volturi possibly want with her; it's highly unlikely she broke any laws. It's very unlikely she knows about vampires." Alice added.

"That's what I wanted to figure out. So, I contacted a confidant within the Volturi a few hours ago and it turns out she is nothing more but an innocent human who the vampire Ramses predicted will have great power. You see Ramses's gift is similar to Eleazar's. However, instead of being able to tell a vampire's gift, Ramses can predict a gift in humans. He acts sort of as a scout for Aro. Today, Ramses predicted that Jenesia would have multiple gifts and abilities, and of course Aro jumped for a chance at that. Of course, you know that it is a battle for power and respect amongst Aro's guard, and Donald said that he had been tipped off that we were in possession of that girl, to try to approve his standing. I suppose he didn't really think it through, or perhaps he didn't realize how keen Aro is to find a mistake or crime committed in our coven and would rush over to the states as soon as possible to try and convict us.

"So will the Volturi find her and just take her?" Esme asked.

"Most likely," Carlisle gravely responded.

"So you're proposing that we find her first and try to rescue her from them?" Edward stated aloud Carlisle thoughts.

"Well, it's a little farfetched perhaps, but I can't think of any other solution." Carlisle sighed.

"But if we take her, that's kidnapping too." Sam pointed out.

"Well, it's not like her parents will be able to defend her either, they'll probably just kill her entire family, so in essence it would be a better idea to try and save her." Jasper reasoned.

"Wait, wait, so are we seriously considering taking some strange girl in our home?" Jake questioned.

"Yes." Edward simply stated.

Once again, this was so much to process in one time. So we're seriously going to take her into our home? Every option I go over in my head won't work either.

If we just leave it alone, there will be multiple murders of innocent human lives that we know we could've prevented. The second option is to maybe change her parents so they'll at least have a chance to protect her, but the Volturi will just probably annihilate them even then, that is if they don't kill her first and everyone in the town that they live in; not to mention the fact that the Cullens would be responsible for that tragedy, leading to their ultimate demise and possibly the pack's too. Option three is the only one that is going to work, bring her here where she can be protected properly from the Volturi in secret.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked Carlisle, interrupting my thoughts.

"We'll have to make arrangements to rescue her as soon as possible. Demetri has probably already started the hunt, but it is going to be difficult without anything for him to go upon, but then again, not impossible.

"Who's going to do it, how is she going to fit in with the family story, how are we going to stop her from freaking out when she finds out she has been taken away from her family?" Jacob questioned.

"We'll cross those bridges when we get there; but as far as the rescue plan, I already know who I want to do it. Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and I will do it; Edward can make a quick get away with her, Jasper will help me with the logistics of it and Jacob is the strongest fighter." Carlisle declared.

"Well, guess I have some shopping to do. We want to try to be as welcoming as possible and her to feel comfortable. Alice, I'm sure you'll be more than happy to help me." Esme stated and Alice nodded.

Huh, a lot can change in twelve hours; I woke up this morning worrying about not getting Nessie's present wrapped in time, and now we are welcoming a new family member in just a few short days.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to add constructive criticism.**


End file.
